Vibrating transducers comprising eccentric weights thrown into motion with electric motors are commonplace components in pagers, cellular telephones and the like. Typically, these types of transducers are utilized to produce a tactile stimulation indicative of the occurrence of some event such as, for example, an incoming page or telephone call. Applicant has recognized, however, that multiple tactile stimulations, if readily differentiable, may be usefully employed for the indication of one of a plurality of occurrences.
Unfortunately, the vibrating transducers of the prior art are not readily susceptible to the generation of readily distinguishable multiple tactile stimulations, especially in applications requiring short durations of stimulation. Recognizing this deficiency, Applicant has a primary object of the present invention improved upon the vibrating transducers of the prior art by developing a vibrating transducer capable of delivering a high energy level in a short time duration, thereby enabling the vibrating transducer to produce easily differentiated, multiple tactile stimulations. As a further object of the present invention, Applicant has developed such a vibrating transducer that is also extremely compact and therefore readily adaptable to a wide variety of applications. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to produce such a vibrating transducer that may be readily and economically manufactured.